My Life in a Criminals Hands
by Melissa Burnside
Summary: Chris makes a big mistake when he gets an alleged killer arrested. Now, not only does the killer want to ruin his life. He also wants him dead.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own resident evil or any of its characters.

Chris Redfield, Captain of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team. It kinda had a ring to it. Chris had been called to the boss' office early that day to recieve the good news. The new head of S.T.A.R.S, Peter Connelly, had officially promoted Chris to his new position. It all started with a speech and Chris thought he'd never get to the point. But when he finally did, Chris was speechless. Chris hadn't expected a promotion, especially from Peter Connelly. He hardly got along with Chris.

Chris suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he spotted the bank on the corner of West Boulevard. A mass of squad cars stood directly in front of it, blocking the whole intersection. Police officers stood behind their open car doors with a gun in hand.

Chris pulled over near the crowd of squad cars. Although his windows were closed, he could still hear the commotion outside. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and shoved them into his pocket before he stepped out of the car.

As he made his way toward the chief, everything came into view. There was a man, about fourty, standing in front of the bank with a young woman by his side. The woman was practically hyperventalating as the man continually pressed the gun against the side of her head.

"Whats going on," Chris asked as he approached the chief.

"Well well well, look who decided to crash the party," the chief spat sarcastically.

If there was one thing Chris hated about the chief, it was the sarcasm. Everything he said made Chris' blood boil. Then again, Chris couldn't really blame him. He was a chief and all chief's are assholes.

"So whats going on with this guy," Chris asked, ignoring the chief's sarcastic remark.

The chief turned away from the scene and handed Chris a few papers he had been holding. Chris brought the papers up in front of him.

"His name is Derek Sanders," The chief began. "We've been tracking this guy down for months. Apparently, he's been involved in a series of bank robberies, not to mention him being suspect to a few homicide cases."

Chris tore his eyes away from the papers in front of him and gazed at the man. He repeatedly threatened to kill the woman if he didn't get what he wanted. Chris nearly tossed the papers into the chief's hands and began to make his way toward the commotion.

"What are you doing Redfield. This guy is dangerous," The chief warned. "We have to take him down slowly."

Chris stopped in his tracks and turned to the chief.

"So what your saying is you'd rather wait until he kills that woman. Is that it?" Chris asked.

"Now don't be stupid Redfield. We have a S.W.A.T team coming and their fully capable of handling the situation."

Without a word, Chris turned and once again made his way toward the commotion.

"Redfield, what the hell do you think you're doing!" The chief shouted furiously.

Chris ignored the chiefs outbursts. He knew it was dangerous. He knew he could get himself killed, but he had to do something. He had to do something before that psychopath hurt someone.

As Chris approached, the man caught sight of him and pulled the woman closer. The police officers stared in amazement as Chris walked past them and neared the suspect.

"Hey! What are you doing! Get back!" The man yelled, as he roughly pulled the woman by her arm.

"I swear I'll pull the trigger! I'll do it!"

Chris slowly lifted his hands above his head, showing the man that he meant no harm. At least not yet. Chris knew that once he got his hands on the man, he'd really enjoy kicking his ass. Chris had always counted on violence at times like this. It was his number one problem solver.

"Look man, I don't have a weapon. Now let the girl go and we can settle this the proper way, otherwise you'll have a few bullets up your ass by the time this is over," Chris declared, trying to straighten things out. "Its your call."

Chris realized how angry the man was getting. He knew he had to do something quick before he attempted anything..

"Please let me go! Please, I'm begging you!" The woman cried. She was trembling all over and she looked like she'd collapse from the fright any minute.

"Shut up!" The man yelled, as he pulled his eyes away from Chris.

There it was. The split second Chris needed to take this guy down.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" He yelled, as he roughly pulled the woman's arm.

Faster than the blink of an eye Chris dove at the man, shoving the woman out of the way. A shot went off, breaking through one of the banks glass windows. Both Chris and the suspect hit the ground hard, the gun flying out of the man's hand. A swarm of police officers immediately made their way toward Chris, who had already pinned the man down. Chris' first instinct was to swing at the man. To knock some sense into him, but he resisted for this one time. He thought it was best that he didn't beat the crap out of the guy in front of the chief.

Two police officers approached and roughly lifted the man off of the ground, pulling his hands behind him and slapping the handcuffs on his wrists. Chris' eyes scanned the crowd for the frightened woman and realized that she was okay when he spotted her with the rest of the officers. Chris brought his eyes back to the suspect, hatred planted on the man's face. The man brought his gaze over to Chris as the officers pulled him away.

"You better pray real hard mister," The man began. "Because after today...your going to regret ever seeing me."

Chris didn't speak a word after that, because all he could think about were the threats that shot out of Derek Sanders mouth.


End file.
